When a Star Falls
by kelseyhubbard
Summary: When Troy is injured the only doctor that can help him is none other than Doctor House. The wise cracking doctor helps Troy through life and death situations. Rated T just to be safe!


**authors note..i do not own any characters in my story other than characters that i make up!**

**summary: high school musical and house, m.d. crossover. Troy Bolton is the star of the East High**

**Wildcats. Until a strange illness overcomes him. Does he make it? Or does the bbal player perish?**

**R&R!**

**5:45 pm**

The East High Wildcats were ahead by 3 points against their rival, West High. Troy stole the call and took

off down the court! He aimed and swished a 3. He ran to face the opposing side for defense and jumped to

catch the rebound. Troy felt a really painful tingle in his left leg but though it's probably just a cramp. He

still played the game with all his heart.

By the next quarter, Troy get tingling pains in his chest, head, and all over. He ran to get the ball and

collapsed on the gym floor, unconsious. His father ran to him. Troy was sweating way too much than usual

and was running a super high fever. When the doctor lifted up Troy's jersey to check his breathing, they got

an awful suprise. One, Troy was barely breathing, and two. Troy had HUGE bruise marks all over him. And, I

mean HUGEEEE.

His father rushed him to the hospital where Troy was assisted to doctors before he made it to the door.

Troy's girlfriend, Gabriella Montez, ran into Troy's room sobbing uncontrolably. Doctor House limped into

Troy's room and as usual made very smart remarks and comebacks.

"The kid must be on drugs." the smart aleck doctor claimed.

"WHAT! That's impossible! Troy's a lot smarter than that! Trust me!" Gabi exclaimed.

"Psh. Smart little girl." House mumbled as he limped to his office to relax.

**2:30 am**

Gabi had gone home and Jack and Chelsea Bolton were sitting anxiously in the waiting room. Troy

has still not woken up. All of a sudden, Troy's heart moniter started going crazy. BEE-BEE--BEE-BEEP.

And Troy started having a major seizure. Doctors ran in to assist and they did all kinds of stuff to the

machines and others tried to gain Troy back out of this. After it was over, a doctor came into the hallway

with a frown to talk to Jack and Dana.

"We have bad and good news." the doctor said with sadness in his voice.

**OOOO! What's the doctor's news? R&R! In the next chapter: Does Troy die? What's going to happen! **

**CHAPTER 2**

**i do not own any of the character except my own!**

**cont. 3 am**

" We had some bad and good news." the doctor said with much sadness in his voice.

"What's going on? Is Troy okay?" Jack asked the doctor.

"Troy is most likely going to be fine..that's the good news. Bad news is Troy may never walk again and

there's also a chance he might die at a young age."

" NOOO." his mother said breaking down crying.

"I'm so sorry..we are going to try our best though."

A few days later...6 pm

Troy has been awake for almost 12 hours. All of his friends, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, Sharpay, Gabi,

and Ryan are surrounding his bed.

"Now what exactly happened?" Troy keeps asking this question.

"well dude u were playing great then bam you just passed out and you had these awful bruises all over you."

troy's best friend chad said.

"i remember having tingling pains over and over but thats it"

troy's doctor walked into the room.

"im sorry you guys but we need to run some tests on troy and we will some get yall as soon as we're

done" the doctor said.

"bye troy" gabi said eyes watering up.

"gabi..i love u" troy holds on to her wrist and pulls her down to kiss her passionatlly. "always will"

"i love u too troy."

everyone leaves and doctors run tests on troy. then they have a diagnosis.

"jack, dana, friends..troy has a muscle problem. it is most likely curable but troy will be in a lot of pain until

it cures. you see this illness can heal in two months or never we dont know. but make sure troy takes it easy or

it can get worse." the doctor says.

"so we wont die?" chad asks

" no he wont die" the doctor responds.

waves of woo hoo and yeah surround the waiting room and hugs and tears of joy flow throughout the room.

but, maybe this might not work as well as planned.

**ha. sorry short chapter! another cliffhanger? haha. R&R! next chapter up soon..i need ideas!**


End file.
